Bellamy and Clarke are forever
by Sarah8088
Summary: this is my first fanfic sorry for minor errors I tried my best and please review I'll do more chapters later.
1. you don't have a choice

**A BELLARKE FANFIC **

BELLAMY'S POV

I was starring at Clarke patching Finn's stupid hunting wound. I hated watching Clarke with Finn because I knew something was going on with them and it really pissed me off. I kept starring at Clarke and Finn until they were both out of sight in what we call the infirmary pod. It had been 2 hours seen I had last seen Clarke and Finn I started to think something was wrong with that and barged in the infirmary and sure enough Clarke was on top of Finn giving him neck kisses. I saw red I wanted to kill Finn. "Finn if you don't mind getting the fuck out other people need Clarke." Finn gave Clarke on last kiss and I was so close to punching him to dead but then he left and somehow I regained a little of my calm. "Bellamy? who needs me?" I had almost forgotten that I used other people needing Clarke as an excuse but all I said was " I needed you...off him." "What the hell Bellamy!" "Listen princess I didn't like the way you were eating him up it made me sick." Clarke took a few seconds to answer and I knew she was suppressing her anger. "Why do you care who I'm eating as you say?" It was my turn to be speechless all I wanted to say was _I want you Clarke and I want to be yours_ but all I said was "I just do. Get over it." I will not get over it I'm allowed to be with whomever I want to be and it's not your choice!" All I wanted to do was kiss those beautiful lips she was using to bitch at me and so I did. Clarke didn't back away right away which was kind of awesome but then she did. "What was that?" "Clarke since the moment I saw how perfect you were I wanted you. I needed you in my arms." That seemed to shock Clarke but I didn't know why. I thought she was the definition of perfect. Did she not know she was? "I...don't really know what to say." "Say you won't only think about spacewalker for an option. All I want is to know you'll think about me too." Clarke took a deep breath which worried me. "I don't need to think about it" That scared me even more I thought she was just gonna leave me just like that but then she grab my arm and she kissed me deeply. I moaned in Clarke's mouth. "I always liked you too I just never thought someone like you would ever consider me...I'm a nothing." Did she really see herself as a nothing? "You're not a nothing you're far from a nothing and if anyone says you're a nothing i will beat the shit out of them." That brought a smile to Clarke's lips. Those perfect lips.

The grounders were becoming more dangerous and I feared for the safety of my people. I needed to find a way to arm them so they wouldn't be so weak compare to these ruthless beast. Another thing that worried me was the grounder Octavia kept sneaking out to go visit, Lincoln was his name and I hated him and wanted him far from Octavia but she was stubborn and I couldn't just chain her up now could I? Clarke had been so busy with helping people who got hurt that I feared she couldn't hold much longer so I went to go see how she was. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped a little. "Hey princess" "Sorry Bellamy but I don't have time for this right now I got 3 more patients to see." She looked like she hadn't slept in days and I was worried. "Are they serious injuries?'' I asked worriedly "No I just need to check for concussions." I had gotten some training for these things while I was training to be a guard. I took a flash light and check the next patient. "You're good to go" "How do you know how to check a concussion?" "I got some training" She smiled and gave me a small peck on the lips which I turned into a full out make out session and since Clarke was now off duty she was all mine. It lasted about 2 minutes until someone came and bothered us. "Clarke?" Great the spacewalker. "In here Finn." He looked at my arm that was still on her waist then up at me. I just smiled. "I need to speak with you." My overprotectiveness came over and I brought Clarke even closer to me. "Whatever you wanna say to me you can say to Bellamy too." He didn't seem to like that but he spoke. "The leader of the grounders want to speak with you about a peace agreement." "NO FUCKING WAY!" Is what I yelled at Finn. ''They will not come armed" I was about to answer but Clarke did "And when do they want to meet me?" I looked at her. Was she serious? She couldn't be. "No Clarke it's too dangerous." "When do they wanna meet?" she repeated. Oh my god she was serious. "In two days from now." "I'll be there." I wanted to tie her up as much as I wanted to tie up Octavia. "Clarke please don't do this we have no weapons to protect you if you go and I don't want you to get hurt it would kill me if you did." "Don't worry we got two days to find weapons and with Raven working on the radio maybe the Ark will know of someplace where they hide weapons." "That's only a maybe and I will not let you go unprotected...ever." She kissed me and whispered "You don't have a choice." And then she walked out before I could stop her.


	2. the bunker

BELLAMY'S POV

I tried to convince Clarke not to go but the dumb ass spacewalker already told the grounders she said yes and for some reason Finn was sure that she would be save how stupid can you be to believe what the grounders say. I went to go check how Raven was doing with the radio and turns out she was done and that Clarke was talking with the Ark right now. Why didn't she come tell me? Clarke came out about 15 minutes later with eyes full of tears. "Clarke? baby are you okay?" She didn't answer she just wrapped her arms around me and I held her worried but not wanting to upset her more I just held her. After a few minutes she was herself again and she told me there was an old bunker where the Ark said there should be food and maybe guns. She didn't say why she was crying and so I didn't press the issue. I gathered the camp together to say that 6 people who would be heading of to find the bunker. Me and Clarke were obviously going and the rest were volunteers of course spacewalker had to volunteer and there was jasper and to other people whose names I forgot all I cared about was returning with Clarke alive and with guns to protect her.

Finn walked beside Clarke and me much to my dislike but I knew Clarke liked him as a friend and I didn't feel like throwing a whole shit fit so I just kept my mouth shut. I held Clarke's hand and that made me feel like she was really mine and that she wouldn't leave me for the spacewalker. I took Clarke away from the group for a second needing her mouth on mine right now. "Why did yo-" I didn't let her finish I just kissed her. She kissed me back hard and it made me feel so dizzy with love and joy. "If you two are done we found the bunker." Of course spacewalker interrupting us again. Once we were all in the bunker we didn't waste any time we search and search until Jasper yelled that he found something. We all ran to see what he had found and turns out he found about two dozen guns that was our lucky day.

Clarke still hadn't told me why she was crying earlier on and I really hopped she would I was getting really worried about her. I took Clarke to my tent so we could talk I honestly didn't want to do more until I knew what was up with her. Clarke sat down on the bed and I soon joined her she laid her head on my shoulder and cried again I hated seeing her cry I wanted to kill whatever made her so sad. "My mom was on the radio when I spoke to the Ark." "That's a good thing isn't it?" She starting crying harder and I wondered if I said the wrong thing. "My mom is the one who turned in my father and got him killed it wasn't Wells." I didn't know what to say so I held her and told her everything was gonna be alright and not to think about it. After a while she fell asleep so I put her down on the bed and put a blanket over her.

I was trying to find the best shooters for when Clarke would have to talk to the leaders of the grounders. God I hated even thinking about it, she shouldn't have to do this. Jasper was pretty good at shooting and then there was Garret a nobody and myself. Finn would be going with her and so would Lincoln. I wanted to go with her and hold her hand while she was going but I was the best shooter there was. I hopped I wouldn't have to use my skills.

CLARKE'S POV

I woke to all the noise outside what was that noise guns? Oh yes the guns we found they must be practicing their aim. I stepped out of the tent to find Japer, Garret and my beautiful Bellamy shooting at a target that they made while I was sleeping no doubt. Bellamy saw me and came to give me a big bear hug "Bell, I can't breath." Bellamy chuckle while letting go a little. "Sorry princess, I just needed that." "So I see you guys are practicing." Bellamy's smile disappeared. "Yeah, there is no way that the grounders will come unarmed." "I know that, I wasn't complaining I gave you the idea remember?" He just kissed me. I could feel his worry in the way he was standing and by the way he spoke. "Bellamy...I'll be fine I promise." "I hope you're right cause if you don't come back alright...heads will roll." I whispered in his hear to meet me in his tent after his practice so we could have sometime alone before the whole _grounder thing._

BELLAMY'S POV

I was impatient to finish practice I really wanted to go see Clarke but first I needed to make sure she was going to be safe when she would go meet the leader of the grounders. "Garret! Aim a little higher you can't afford to miss a shot once we go meet the grounders." "Alright I get it. You're stupid little princess will be safe." It took me a second before my fist was in his face. "Don't you dare ever speak about Clarke that way!" Garret was trying to fight his way out from under me but I kept him down until he apologized. "I'm..I'm sorry man I was just mad." After a While I let him up. "You better be fucking sorry!" I left after that he couldn't look at Garret without wanting to kill him. I went to go take a small walk before going to see Clarke so I could calm myself down.


	3. I love you

**so I based that chapter on parts of the show but I added a twist to it**

CLARKE'S POV

Where was Bellamy it had been one hour that people had finished practising shooting. I was starting to get worried I was begging to think he just wasn't interested anymore and that he had moved on tho some prettier and smarter girl then her but then the tent door opened and Bellamy came in giving her a kiss right away. "i'm sorry Garret just really pissed me off and I had to take a walk to clear my head." "It's okay I was getting worried though I thought you finally realized i was a nothing and left me." Bellamy kissed me again. "You're not a nothing Clarke I...I love you." It was my turn to kiss him and i kissed him hard we fell onto his bed and pieces of our cloths were flying Bellamy's shit was the first thing off then it was mine. He started kissing me everywhere starting at my neck down to my stomach and then his mouth was on the button of my jeans, he undid the button of my pants and I slid them off. Bellamy took of my panties and my bra I undid his pants and took off his boxers. Bellamy looked up at me and asked "Are you sure?" I started kissing his torso as and answer. "Clarke..." He slid into me and it was nothing like when Finn and I had sex it was a 100 times better then that. He rocked into me again and again. It was so much pleasure having Bellamy inside me.

BELLAMY'S POV

Clarke had fallen asleep a while ago and I couldn't stop thinking that in a couple hours Finn was going to come and wake her up so she could go meet the grounders leader. He got up trying not to wake Clarke up. Once outside he got Jasper and Garret to prepare a little more to make sure they were ready Finn was ready to go with Clarke and I made sure he was if anything happened to Clarke he was going to kill Finn.

CLARKE'S POV

i woke up with a kiss I assumed it was Bellamy but when I opened my eyes I saw Finn. "What are you doing here?" "I came to wake you." I was shocked "With a kiss?" He smiled "You'll see after this whole grounder thing you'll regain your senses and come back to me." Was he mental did he really think that? "I love Bellamy!" "No you don't you just think you do." And then he just left. Clarke was still shocked but I got up to go and get ready to meet the grounders.

BELLAMY'S POV

I saw Clarke getting out of my tent she looked shocked maybe she finally figured out that it was a stupid idea. I went up to Clarke. "Hey what's wrong?" She hesitated. "Um Finn...kissed me." I was going to kill Finn even if Clarke didn't get hurt I turned to see where Finn was Clarke was telling me not to go hurt him but I didn't listen i just went out in a full rage mode and when i found Finn i punched him so hard he fell on the ground "what the hell was that for man?" "That was for kissing my girl!" "She doesn't really like you and she'll figure that out soon enough!" He did not just say that. I hit him again and again until arms came around me Clarke's arm she whispered in my ear "Don't Bellamy he isn't worth it. Bellamy I love you and no one else." I calmed down a little and let Finn go though I really wanted to kill him.

CLARKE'S POV

Bellamy was in the raging mood and it didn't help that Finn was the one coming with me, but Bellamy is the best shooter and so therefore he needs to stay hidden in the woods so he could protect me. Finn and I were walking on the bridge where the grounders wanted to meet, Bellamy and the others were in the trees not far behind us. There was a strange noise..."Do you here that?" Finn nodded. It was horses and the grounders were on them it was amazing and frightening at the same time. Lincoln told us it's the way they use to travel most time. There was a woman that came closer then the rest it was the grounders leader. Finn took my hand and started to walk towards the leader but Lincoln stopped him "She goes alone." "There is no way I'm letting her go alone." "What happen to you being sure the wouldn't hurt me?" Finn let go of my arm and I walked forward.

BELLAMY'S POV

Why wasn't Finn going with her? He couldn't seriously let her go alone. Clarke looked scared and that scared me. If she even got a scratch on her I was going to kill every single grounders that touch her even if it would be the death of me.

CLARKE'S POV

"Hello my na-" "We know who you are now let's get to business." Alright be bitchy like that. "We don't want to harm any of you, when we got dropped on earth we had no idea people were already here." "You've killed some of us, how is that not harming us?" "We're sorry for all your deaths but don't forget you've killed some of us too." The leader seemed angry and Clarke was really scared. "We were on earth before you we had the right to kill any unknown threats." This was not going well... "We saw you guys as threats too... and that's why we want to discus a peace agreement so that no one needs to die anymore." "You promise none of you will ever harm one of us anymore?" "We do. If you guys do the s-" I didn't have time to finish before I got an arrow in the side of my stomach.


	4. Heads will roll

BELLAMY'S POV

I starred in horror as I saw Clarke cripple to the ground, this couldn't be happening not to my Clarke. I ordered Jasper and Garret to shoot the grounders while I ran to Clarke's side. For once I was glad Finn was there because he was already getting Clarke out of there, once i reached them he handed Clarke to me and I ran as fast as I could back to camp. "please Clarke, stay with me." She couldn't die I would not allow that. "Be..ll..a..my." "I'm here baby stay with me please, we're almost at camp you'll get better." Her eyes were starting to shut slowly and I starting running even faster if that was even possible. Once at camp I installed Clarke on the infirmary table. "Raven get Clarke's mom on the radio now!" Raven didn't waste a second and once Abby was on I told her everything and she walked me through every step and I paid more attention then I had ever paid attention before. Clarke was not gonna die.

CLARKE'S POV

I could hear Bellamy shouting to people to do stuff and I could hear my mom's voice. What was going on. Oh ya I got shot by an arrow, Bellamy most be talking to my mom to know how to save me. Though I was sure I wouldn't make it I could feel myself drifting off even more so than now. I wish I could just kiss Bellamy goodbye at least but I knew that wasn't going to happen. The pain was getting less painful and I didn't know if that was because Bellamy managed to save me or if it was because I was dying.

BELLAMY'S POV

Clarke stopped bleeding after the stitches Finn had done for her, I would've done it myself but I was shaking too much to hold the needle straight. Clarke was going to live and that's all that counted but I was going to made every single grounders pay for this I was going to make heads roll. I will not stop at anything to get whoever shot that arrow. "Bellamy? I'm I dreaming or I'm I alive right now?" I let a tear escape. "No, you're not dreaming you're alive and I'm so very grateful you are." I gave her a give on the lips making sure i didn't hurt her while doing it. "Did anyone else get hurt?" "Only some grounders, and don't you worry I will get whoever did this to you and make them pay." She started to cry and there was a huge pit in my stomach. "I'm sorry Bellamy I should've listen to you I shouldn't have gone. I'm such an idiot." "I love you even if you didn't listen to me it wasn't my choice to make it was yours and even though I hate the fact you got hurt so badly I respect the choice you made." That brought a smile to her lips and I kissed that beautiful smile.

Clarke went back to sleep and so I decided it was time I would go beat up Finn as I said I would if Clarke got harmed in any kind of way. I found Finn and he knew I was coming to kill him. "Bellamy I'm sorry please don't hurt me." I laughed "You're scared I'm gonna hurt you, Clarke almost died so don't you fucking complained!" My fist smashed him right on his mouth and I kneed him to the balls, Finn fell to the ground groaning in pain, that will teach the dick. "What's going on here?" What was Clarke doing out of bed? She could open her stitches and bleed out. Not good. "Clarke you shouldn't be up you have to go back to bed." I walked to her side leaving spacewalker on the ground. "Why did you kick Finn's ass?" I laughed at the way she said it. "It's not funny Bellamy!" "I told him I would kill him if anything happened to you." "You were gonna kill him?" We had reached the bed I placed her on it and placed myself beside her. "I wasn't gonna kill him princess I was just gonna hurt him severely." I smiled, she didn't. "You can't severely hurt everyone that hurts me." "Yes I can!" She took a deep breath before answering "I wanna sleep alone tonight Bellamy." What? Because I beat up spacewalker she wanted to sleep alone? "Clarke..." "I'm serious Bellamy." Not wanting to upset her more I just left.


	5. The sky

**I added a little twist at the end hope you guys enjoy. Please review.**

CLARKE'S POV

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I was scared Bellamy would never want to speak to me again, but I had the right to kick him out of my tent I mean he can't just beat up everyone for me. And he should understand that. I got up before pretty much all the camp and went to the bunker me and Finn had discovered, I wanted to draw and the only supplies there were was down there, so I went. I drew the sky, why? Because I had never seen the sky until a few days ago and if we had to leave earth it would probably be the thing I would miss the most.

BELLAMY'S POV

I had to go apologize to Clarke before it was too late I had to find a way to suppress my anger towards everyone. I had slept outside since Clarke had slept in my tent. Time to go apologize I told myself again but I just couldn't do it did she not she I just didn't to protect her? Apologize I told myself over and over again until I reached my tent, my empty tent..."Hey, Octavia, have you seen Clarke?" "I haven't seen her since last night, I thought she would be with you resting." "Ya I thought she'd be resting too...but she isn't in my tent." There is only one person that might know where she is. "Finn. Have you seen Clarke?" "Not since she pulled you off me." "Fuck." Where could she be? "Wait, she isn't in the camp?" "No I've search everywhere." "I think I might know where she could've gone." Of course he did he knew everything. It pissed me off. "Ok...where would she be." He smiled. I wanted to punch that smile but I didn't, I had to calm my anger. "Me and Clarke discovered a bunker back when we were together and there was art supplies and knowing her she probably went to go draw something." He smiled again, I really didn't like that. "Where is the bunker?" "Not that far I'll go get her." I wanted to laugh was he serious did he really think I wouldn't go with him. "I'm coming with you." "Fine!"

CLARKE'S POV

I think it's time I go back to camp before Bellamy wakes up and freaks out because I'm not there. I was replacing everything where it was before when I heard noises coming from right above me. "Are we almost here?" Was that Bellamy oh great he was awake. "Yeah it's right here." And he brought Finn of course he did only Finn knew about this place other then me. There was a thump and then Bellamy stood In front of me. "There you are." Finn was the next one in he had a big smile on his face, what was he smiling about? "Hi." Finn smiled again "I knew you'd be here I know you so well." Bellamy growled. I walked towards Bellamy and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry about yesterday I've missed you." He smiled, Finn didn't. "I missed you too." "When are you going to see that Bellamy is wrong for you?" Bellamy was going to punch him I could tell so I held him back and said "Bellamy is not wrong for me when are you going to see that? I love him."

BELLAMY'S POV

Finn was going over the line did he really think Clarke would just go back to him just like that? If so he was even crazier and stupider then I'd thought he was. "Let's just go Clarke." Once we were all out the bunker I realized something was off, there were strange noises in the trees and not far from us. "What's that noise?" "I don't know it's coming closer though." Grounders that's what the sound was. We didn't come armed and Clarke wasn't in shape to fight or to run...I grabbed Clarke and yelled to Finn to run. We ran but not fast enough the grounders surrounded us and captured us.

FINN'S POV

I woke up chained to a rock Clarke and Bellamy beside me still passed out, I forgot for a while how we got here but then I remembered, the grounders they had captured us. I so hopped that Clarke was alright she already was wounded right now and if her stitch opened it would be really bad. She looked so peaceful and beautiful while she was asleep but I knew she wasn't asleep and that scared me. "Quite starring at my girlfriend like you wanna eat her would you?" Great dick head was up. "She was my girlfriend once you know and you took her away from me, you had no right." Bellamy just rolled his eyes. "Do you think Clarke is alright?" Now Bellamy looked worried "I sure hope she is I don't know what I'll do if she isn't." I knew what he was gonna do it probably involved killing me.

CLARKE'S POV

Where was I?, and who were the two guys arguing about a girl named Clarke? What was going on here?, what's my name? Was I this Clarke person? "Hello?" "Clarke, baby thank god you're alright." So I was this Clarke person, good to know. "Who are you, and where am I?" The guy looked shocked and pained. "You don't remember me? it's me Bellamy...your boyfriend." Wow I also had a boyfriend this just kept getting better and better. "Well Bellamy I don't really remember anything so..." "So you don't remember me either?" That came from the other guy whom I'm kinda forgot was there. "No I didn't even remember my name but I guess my name is Clarke and you are?" "I'm Finn you're...friend." I sensed hesitation behind the friend part which raised my suspicions. "You hesitated." Bellamy laugh and answered for Finn "He use to be your boyfriend and he's still in love with you, and that's why I dislike him so very much." My life was so complicated.


	6. Forgetting Clarke

BELLAMY'S POV

This couldn't be real, did Clarke really forget about everything, about us. She looked so confused and scared all I wanted to do was hold her hand and be at her side but I was chained up on the other side of her. "So can one of you two tell me why I'm, we are chained up in a cave?" "Grounders, bad guys, captured us and who knows what they'll do to us, but I'll protect you no matter what don't worry." She smirked "Ya, I can see how you'll be able to protect me all chained up like that." Finn laugh and I glared at him till he shut up. "What do you remember?" She sighed "Nothing it's all an empty void." "You'll get it back don't you worry." She didn't look so sure. "Or I could start from scratch..." I hopped she wouldn't have to do that everything in that beautiful head of hers would be lost and I wouldn't let that happen.

FINN'S POV

Clarke not remembering anything wasn't good but there was ups to it too like she didn't remember Bellamy was her boyfriend, oh who was I kidding it was horrible even with that. Though maybe I had a shot with her now. "Why do you have that weird serious face going on spacewalker?" "I was just thinking, why do you care jerk face." "Ok not remembering anything sucks enough already I don't need you two insulting each other all the time on top of that ok?" "Yes mam!" Bellamy rolled his eyes but I was amused.

Someone was coming, it was the leader of the grounders. "Hello." I was gonna answer but to my surprise it was Clarke. "What do you want with us?" The leader smiled. "I want to use you of course what else?" My turn to talk "use us for what exactly?" "Bellamy, for bate, we know his sister will do everything to get him back, Clarke is going to be our new medic since Lincoln left, and you my dear are going to be Clarke's motivation if she doesn't obey you'll loose a finger maybe too the point is you'll be in deep pain, and if she doesn't care well you'll both die." Great! This was awesome. "My sister won't do anything she smarter than that and I will not listen to anything you tell me to do!" This guy didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. "If you don't obey we will hurt Clarke and from what I've heard you and her have a special connection." Bellamy started shaking. "You won't hurt her!" "We'll see." That's all she said before leaving.

CLARKE'S POV

There was a long silence until I of course broke it. "I'm a doctor?" Bellamy chuckled, "You hated when people called you doctor you kept saying that your mom was the doctor and you just helped her occasionally." I was stubborn couldn't I just call myself a doctor was it really that hard? "Well...I don't remember anything I learned so um we're in deep shit." It's Finn now that laugh. "You got that right..."

Something was nagging at the back of my brain maybe it was a memory...I hopped it was if I could just remember a small part of my life it would be extremely helpful to me and to Finn and Bellamy. The grounders leader entered the room again ordering two guys to get Bellamy and me. "You're going to be a motivation for your sister to give us information on Lincoln and at the same time give us all you guns." "She won't go for it she knows better and I won't ask her anything." "If you don't cooperate Clarke over there is going to get in some serious pain." She nodded towards me and the guy holding me bent one of my finger backwards hard enough that it broke. "Stop! Please stop I'll do it I'll speak with Octavia but there is no guaranty that she'll do anything." The guy stopped holding down my finger, thank god.

BELLAMY'S POV

What was I going to do I couldn't let anything happen to Clarke, but I couldn't let Octavia give all the guns to the grounders, it would be like handing there heads on a stick, without the guns...we're all dead. "Get up! We're going to your camp." How were they gonna do this without getting one of there own killed. "Alright, I'm coming but as long as no one hurts Clarke." "Clarke will not be harmed if you do as we say otherwise, her finger is not the only thing we will break." I had realize just then that they still didn't know that Clarke didn't remember anything and I was hopping it would stay like that. I heard Clarke whisper something to her self repeatedly. It sounded like : "I was born on the Ark." Did that mean she remembered something, that her memory was coming back.


	7. His laugh

**so sorry for not posting in a while I've been trying to figure this chapter for a while now enjoy and I promise I'll post one most this week or the week after that :) please review **

* * *

CLARKE'S POV

There was something itching at the back of my mind but I couldn't quit figure out what it was. There was something I remembered though, something called the Ark, I remember that I was born there but I didn't know what and where it was. I doubt that would help with the whole me supposed to be a doctor or something, and god was that frustrating. Imagine just waking up one day and every memory, everyone you once knew where gone. "Clarke. Can I speak to you for a second?" Bellamy's voice straddle me and a jumped a little. "Geez, can you be anymore silent?!" Bellamy chuckled, and that chuckle sent shivers through me, again something was in the back of my mind even if I knew I was currently "dating" Bellamy I just knew there was more and just by looking at him I really wanted to find out. "Clarke? Hello? Were you paying attention to anything I've just said in the past 2 minutes?!" I snapped out of it. "Eh not really...sorry I was deep in thoughts." That seemed to interest Bellamy. "Oh ya? About what princess?" The way he said princess sent shivers through me and I so knew why I had been with him before, though I was technically still with him right it's not because one looses their memory that everything from before was gone and so therefore I had no problem answering his question truthfully. "I was thinking about you and how your laugh made me feel." I blushed after realizing what I had just said. Bellamy got closer to me and my breath caught. "How does my laugh make you feel?" His voice was low and our bodies were almost touching, are lips were so close.

BELLAMY'S POV

I wanted desperately to bent down and kiss her but I knew I had to give her time. Seeing as she never answered my question I was about to ask it again when suddenly I felt her lips on mine I gripped her hips bringing her even closer to me and she moaned in my mouth, god I had missed. I wanted to tell her how much is loved her but it didn't feel right when she didn't even remember what we had, I had to stop thinking of it as had, it's not what we had I reminded myself it's what we have. I took my mouth off to say "I miss you and I really want you but-" I was cut off by her lips crashing into mine again, I slipped my tongue inside her mouth. She moved her hips closer the me and all but whispered in my ear "I want you too." I was about to give her what she wanted when someone cleared his throat, Finn. Of course it had to be him it was always him and that pissed me off royally, I wanted to hit him so hard for interrupting our moment. So I did, I hit him right in the jaws. "Fuck! What is your problem man." I wanted to hit him again for not seeing the obvious. "You always interrupt, all the fucking time." Clarke grinned a little and said "You know he's right remember that time in the infirmary? Bellamy was ready to hit you there too you know?" She smiled at the memory...she smiled at the fucking MEMORY. "Oh my god Clarke you remember something!" I wanted to hug Finn for being such a painful ass for once. Clarke stared at me and smiled. "No Bellamy I remember everything! It's amazing when we were kissing I could feel the memories coming back but I really didn't realize it cause I just felt normal you know?" Before this amazing discussion could continue any longer there were sounds of footsteps...sounds of grounders.

CLARKE'S POV

I could finally remember everything it felt great, not nearly as great as what Bellamy and I had done though. Finn and Bellamy were getting closer to the door to look for how many grounders would be coming to probably torture us. To all our surprise it wasn't grounders but it was Octavia, Jasper and another dude that looked like he was just the muscles. Octavia ran to her brother and hugged him till he couldn't breath, I laugh to myself at the sight of that. "Octavia you guys will have time to hug later but right now we got to get out of here!" Jasper kinda reminded me of Bellamy, when he was on a mission he never let anything distract him. Though Bellamy did get distracted with two thing, me and his sister which was bad cause everyone knew that. My heart sank at the thought of being one of Bellamy's weakness. We started running, Octavia seemed to know her way around pretty well I'm sure that had something to do with Lincoln, even though I was pretty sure he had never brought her here, he sure as hell could've showed her it all on a map since she was the only one he trusted. As we were running towards the camp my leg caught on something sharp, pain exploded down my left leg I stifled a scream. Bellamy looked at me, his eyes full of worry. "Clarke, what happened?" I was starting to feel dizzy, not a good sign. "My leg got stuck on somethi-" I didn't finish my sentence as I fell into darkness.


	8. The run

BELLAMY'S POV

"Clarke!" I grabbed her a second before she hit the floor, she was hardly breathing. Why did this always need to happen to my Clarke, if she didn't survive I didn't think i would either, she was my life, the reason I lived.

I place her on the ground and started bandaging her leg, I did the best I could I remembered Clarke showing me how to do this so that the blood wouldn't all escape her. She started breathing better and she opened her eyes. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot, my Clarke was safe, for now.

"How long was I out?" She had been out for exactly 3 minutes and 47 seconds, I counted but "Not long." Is all I answered. Her face soon turned to panic, "We need to get to the camp, the grounders they're gonna gain on us." I hadn't thought of the grounders, all I had thought about was to make sure Clarke was okay.

We started to run and soon we could see the camp, I had to help Clarke run because of her leg and eventually I just grabbed her and started running faster. "You should just leave me behind, I know I'm slowing you down." She looked so guilty and I hated that she even thought that. "There is not way in hell that I'm leaving you behind! Okay? I love you!" She looked down at her leg and sighed. "I know Bellamy and I love you too but I'm slowing you down and I don't want the grounders to get you just because I couldn't run on my own.." "I will never leave you behind now stop asking me to leave you behind okay cause I won't!"

CLARKE'S POV

I really wanted Bellamy to leave me behind because I didn't want the grounders to catch him, but I knew deep down that he would never do that and I loved him for that but I also wanted to punch him because he was risking so much for me.

"We're almost at the camp princess, you'll be fine trust me." The thing is I wasn't worrying about me, I was worrying about him but it did make me feel a lot better knowing that we were almost at camp.

Once we arrived at camp everyone started cheering and clapping, good to see some people missed us. "Bellamy, you can put me down now." Instead of putting me down he smiled and started walking towards his tent it sent butterflies in my stomach.

He put me on his bed and just said "You need to rest princess." Right now sleep was the last thing I wantd to do, "But I don't wanna sleep Bellamy." I tried to sound seductive, it must of work because his lips crashed into mine I returned the kiss at full force, he pushed me down on the bed and started to remove his shirt. "I swear if spacewalker walks in here I won't just punch him, I'll kill him." I laugh at what Bellamy said after all Finn was known to interrupt us all the time.

He removed my shirt not to long after and he started trailing kisses down my neck to right below my belly button and I wanted more, he started to unbutton my jeans but I stopped him pushing him onto his back and pulled his pants down and his boxers, I gripped his dick and started playing with it, I knew it made him feel good but not as great as when I simply sucked it and so I did.

"Oh fuck Clarke!" I smiled as he said my name and I took off my pants which left me in a bra a my undies but those were soon off my body, I could tell Bellamy was eager to get inside me and this is why I didn't let him that quickly, I loved to make Bellamy beg for it.

BELLAMY'S POV

Clarke sat on my chest and I knew she was teasing me but I wouldn't give in that easily, she moved her hips a little and boy did that feel good, then she started tracing circles with her finger on my chest. "Mmm Clarke." She chuckled knowing the effect she had on me. "Yes Bellamy, is there something you want." I couldn't take it I needed her inside me. "You." She grinned "Me? Now what would you want from me?" She was torturing me. "I need you, I need to be inside you." She came closer to my ear and whispered "Say please." "Please Clarke." She placed herself over my proudly standing dick and I pushed myself in.

She was a screamer and I was afraid someone would come barging in thinking I was murdering Clarke, which obviously I wasn't. I flipped her over so I was on top and started pushing myself in faster. "Faster Bellamy, faster." I smiled it was now my turn to make her say please, I slowed my movement much to Clarke's disappointment and to be honest it was also to my disappointment but I wanted her to beg and I wouldn't give up that easily. "Please Bellamy, please go faster, please." Wow I was really good since she did t say please once but three times, I was the best and I started going faster.

I was close to my release and I knew she was too, I could feel it. "Bellamy I'm, I'm so close." I smiled and whispered "Me too princess, me too." And then we both came at the same time, Clarke let out such a powerful scream I was almost 100% sure that spacewalker was gonna come in here in the next 2 minutes. Clarke fell asleep not too long after and I was amazed by her beauty and by the fact that she was mine.


End file.
